El río de dos corazones
thumb|250px|[[Ernest Hemingway en 1923, dos años antes de la publicación de «El río de dos corazones»|alt=Foto de Ernest Hemingway de de 1923.]] «'El río de dos corazones'» (inglés: «Big Two-Hearted River») es un cuento en dos partes creado por el escritor estadounidense Ernest Hemingway, y publicado en la edición de 1925 de en nuestro tiempo (In Our Time) por el editorial Boni & Liveright. Tiene un protagonista único, Nick Adams, el personaje autobiográfico recurrente en la obra de Hemingway cuya voz se oye hablar sólo dos veces. El cuento explora las características destructivas de la guerra que son contrarrestadas por los poderes curativos y regenerativos de la naturaleza. Cuando se publicó, los críticos elogiaron el estilo de escritura sobrio de Hemingway, y el cuento se convirtió en una obra importante en su canon. Es una de las primeras obras en que Hemingway utiliza su teoría del iceberg, un enfoque modernista en la prosa en el cual el significado subyacente se insinúa en vez de que se mencione explícitamente. El cuento es casi exclusivamente descriptivo e intencionalmente carente de trama. Hemingway fue influenciado por las innovaciones visuales en las pinturas de Cézanne y adaptó la idea del pintor de presentar las minucias/características del fondo con menor enfoque que la imagen principal. En este cuento, los pequeños detalles de una excursión de pesca se exploran en gran profundidad, mientras que el entorno paisajístico y el pantano solo recibe una atención superficial. Antecedentes y publicación En 1922, Hemingway se mudó con su esposa Hadley a París donde trabajó como corresponsal en el extranjero para el Toronto Star. Conoció a y fue influenciado por escritores modernistas como F. Scott Fitzgerald, Ford Madox Ford, James Joyce, Ezra Pound y Gertrude Stein.Desnoyers, Megan Floyd. "Ernest Hemingway: A Storyteller's Legacy". JFK Library. Consultada el 30 de septiembre de 2011 El año 1923 vio la publicación de su primera obra, un delgado volumen titulado Tres relatos y diez poemas, seguido al año siguiente por otra recopilación de viñetas, en nuestro tiempo (sin mayúsculas).Baker (1972), 15–18Oliver (1999), 168–169 Con la esperanza de tener en nuestro tiempo publicado en Nueva York, en 1924 comenzó a escribir relatos adicionales para el volumen, con la intención de añadir «El río de dos corazones» como la pieza final. Empezó a escribir el cuento en mayo de ese año, pero no terminó hasta septiembre como pasó el verano ayudando a Ezra Pound y Ford Madox Ford a lanzar la revista the transatlantic review.Mellow (1992), 271 thumb|[[Gertrude Stein fotografiada con el hijo de Hemingway Jack en 1924; Stein aconsejó acortar el final de «El río de dos corazones».]] «El río de dos corazones» tiene fuertes rasgos autobiográficos.Benson (1989), 350 Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, cuando tenía 19 años, Hemingway se registró como miembro de la Cruz Roja, y fue enviado como conductor de ambulancias al Frente Italiano en Fossalta.Mellow (1992), 48–49 En su primer día allí, ayudó a recuperar los restos de las mujeres obreras que murieron en la explosión de una fábrica de municiones, sobre el que escribió más tarde en Muerte en la tarde: «Me acuerdo que, después de haber buscado los cuerpos completos, se recogieron los pedazos».Mellow (1992), 57 Unos días más tarde, el 8 de julio de 1918, fue gravemente herido cuando una granada de mortero estalló entre sus piernas.Mellow (1992), 57–60 Fue enviado a un hospital en Milán donde se recuperó durante seis meses. En septiembre de 1919, tras su regreso en Estados Unidos, se fue en una excursión de pesca y camping de una semana con dos amigos de la secundaria en el interior de Seney en la península superior de Míchigan, una excursión que se convirtió en la inspiración para «El río de dos corazones».Putnam, Thomas. «Hemingway on War and Its Aftermath». The National Archives. Consultado el 20 de noviembre de 2011Mellow (1992), 101 El manuscrito muestra el uso de pronombres plurales, lo que sugiere que en una primera versión se incluyeron más personajes, pero al ser publicado se había retirado cualquier mención de sus amigos o de los habitantes del pueblo, dejando a Nick solo en la foresta.Johnston (1984), 35 Cuando Hemingway la pidió su opinión sobre el borrador en octubre de 1925, Gertrude Stein le aconsejó cortar una sección de once páginas de corriente de conciencia de recuerdos escritos desde el punto de vista de Nick. Hemingway tomó su consejo, volvió a trabajar la parte final, y escribió a su editor: «He descubierto que los últimos once páginas del último cuento del libro son basura».«I have discovered that the last eleven pages of the last story in the book are crap», citado en Mellow (1992), 273–277 El biógrafo James Mellow escribe que en esta primera etapa de su carrera Hemingway no había desarrollado su talento lo suficiente para plenamente integrar auto-reflexiones en sus obra; Mellow también cree que el pasaje eliminado podría haber sido un «''tour-de-force''» si hubiera sido escrita en un período más maduro en el desarrollo de Hemingway. En enero de 1925, cuando invernó en Schruns, Austria, a la espera de una respuesta a las cartas de consulta escritas a amigos y editores en Estados Unidos, Hemingway envió el cuento a su amigo Ernest Walsh para que se publicara en la recién creada revista literaria This Quarter. Walsh lo compró por 1000 francos, el mayor pago que Hemingway había recibido para una obra de ficción hasta ese momento.Reynolds (1989), 263, 271 El 4 de octubre de 1925, la edición ampliada de En nuestro tiempo (con una capitalización convencional en el título) se publicó por Boni & Liveright en Nueva York.Baker (1972), 410; Oliver (1999),169 El último cuento del libro fue «El río de dos corazones».Flora (2004), 41 Posteriormente, la obra fue incluida en la recopilación titulada La quinta columna y los primeros cuarenta y nueve relatos publicada en octubre de 1938, y en dos recopiliaciones de cuentos publicadas después de la muerte de Hemingway, Nick Adams (1972) y The Complete Short Stories of Ernest Hemingway: The Finca Vigía Edition (1987).Oliver (1999), 324 Referencias Citas Bibliografía * Adair, William (1991). «''Big Two-Hearted River'': Why the Swamp is Tragic». Journal of Modern Literature. 17.1. 584–588 * Baker, Carlos (1981). Ernest Hemingway Selected Letters 1917–1961. Nueva York: Charles Scribner's Sons. ISBN 978-0-684-16765-7 * Baker, Carlos (1972). Hemingway: The Writer as Artist. Princeton: Princeton UP. ISBN 978-0-691-01305-3 * Beegel, Susan (2000). «Eye and Heart: Hemingway's Education as a Naturalist». en Wagner-Martin, Linda (ed). A Historical Guide to Ernest Hemingway. Nueva York: Oxford UP. ISBN 978-0-19-512152-0 * Beegel, Susan (1992). «Introduction». en Beegel, Susan F. (ed). Hemingway's Neglected Short Fiction. Tuscaloosa: Alabama UP. ISBN 978-0-8173-0586-4 * Benson, Jackson (1975). «Ernest Hemingway as Short Story Writer». en Benson, Jackson (ed). The Short Stories of Ernest Hemingway: Critical Essays. Durham NC: Duke University Press. ISBN 978-0-8223-0320-6 * Benson, Jackson (1989). «Ernest Hemingway: The Life as Fiction and the Fiction as Life». American Literature. 61.3, 354–358 * Berman, Ronald (2007). «Hemingway's Michigan Landscapes». The Hemingway Review. 27.1. 39–54 * Berman, Ronald (2011). Translating Modernism: Fitzgerald and Hemingway. Tuscaloosa: Alabama UP. ISBN 978-0-8173-5665-1 * Flora, Joseph (2004). «Soldier Home: Big Two-Hearted River». en Bloom, Harold (ed.). Bloom's Major Literary Characters: Nick Adams. Nueva York: Chelsea House Press. ISBN 978-0-7910-7885-3 * Hemingway, Ernest (1973 edition). «Big Two-Hearted River». en Philip Young (ed). The Nick Adams Stories. Nueva York: Bantam * Johnston, Kenneth (1984). «Hemingway and Cézanne: Doing the Country». American Literature. 56.1. 28–37 * Mellow, James (1992). Hemingway: A Life Without Consequences. Nueva York: Houghton Mifflin. ISBN 978-0-395-37777-2 * Meyers, Jeffrey (1985). Hemingway: A Biography. Nueva York: Macmillan. ISBN 978-0-333-42126-0 * Oliver, Charles (1999). Ernest Hemingway A to Z: The Essential Reference to the Life and Work. Nueva York: Checkmark Publishing. ISBN 978-0-8160-3467-3 * Reynolds, Michael (1989). Hemingway: The Paris Years. Nueva York: Norton. ISBN 978-0-393-31879-1 * Smith, Paul (1996). «1924: Hemingway's Luggage and the Miraculous Year». en Donaldson, Scott (ed). The Cambridge Companion to Ernest Hemingway. Nueva York: Cambridge UP. ISBN 978-0-521-45574-9 * Stoltzfus, Ben (2005). «Sartre, Nada, and Hemingway's African Stories». Comparative Literature Studies. 42.3. 228–250 * Wagner-Martin, Linda (2002). «Introduction». en Wagner-Martin, Linda (ed). Ernest Hemingway's The Sun Also Rises: A Casebook. Nueva York: Oxford UP. ISBN 978-0-19-514573-1 * Wells, Elizabeth J. (1975). «A Statistical Analysis of the Prose Style of Ernest Hemingway: Big Two-Hearted River». en Benson, Jackson (ed). The Short Stories of Ernest Hemingway: Critical Essays. Durham NC: Duke UP. ISBN 978-0-8223-0320-6 * Wilson, Edmund (2005 edition). «Hemingway: Gauge of Morale». en Bloom, Harold (ed). Ernest Hemingway: Bloom's Modern Critical Views. Nueva York: Chelsea House. ISBN 978-0-7910-8135-8 * Young, Philip (1973). Ernest Hemingway. St. Paul: Minnesota UP. ISBN 978-0-8166-0191-2 * Zapf, Hubert (2005). «Reflection vs. Daydream: Two Types of Implied Reader in Hemingway's Fiction». en Bloom, Harold (ed). Ernest Hemingway: Bloom's Modern Critical Views. Nueva York: Chelsea House. ISBN 978-0-7910-8135-8 Categoría:Ernest Hemingway Categoría:Cuentos de 1925